


i'll miss you (like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky)

by oiyukis



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Bad Afterglow Etiquette, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiyukis/pseuds/oiyukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anything, that fuels the desire Judar has to seek out Hakuryuu at every possible opportunity. That, and something he can’t quite name, but has been there since the day they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll miss you (like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky)

**Author's Note:**

> a long title for a not-so-long work, but my darling inspired me to do it even though I'm not sure it turned out the way I expected/meant? 
> 
> title is from summertime sadness, and my preferred version for easy listening is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JK8iBGjb5K0). 
> 
> i was going to title it 'kiss me hard before you go' as well, but i decided to be fake pretentious it's 4 am and i'm seeing colors

The Kou Empire has more palaces than it knows what to do with. Judar has been to most of them, from being shuffled around during his childhood to the more professional visits he’s forced to do now. His veiled watchers say it reassures the people of the empire that his interest isn’t solely focused on the royal family, though Judar doesn’t see why that image needs to be projected when he, and they, know the truth.

Still, the visits aren’t _always_ boring. Every so often he can convince Kouha to come along, which at least gives him someone to talk to. His veiled watchers praise his magic and scold his actions a lot, but they aren’t good for conversation.

This time Kouha isn’t with him. If they can help it, the current line of heirs stays far away from this palace. Once, it had been the summer home of the former emperor, and it has been largely uninhabited since the assassination of Hakutoku and the fire thereafter. Now, it is more or less the place that Hakuei and Hakuryuu go when being in the capital becomes too much for them to bear.

For Hakuei, that doesn’t happen often. Her time is preoccupied with the Northern Tenzan Plateau and the tribes that live there, according to Koumei. Judar doesn’t know much about that—he hadn’t spoken to Hakuei much before he’d raised a Dungeon for her, and he hasn’t spoken much to her since.

Hakuryuu has a weaker constitution than his sister. He’s got strength, certainly, but he’s weak in other ways that make living amongst the people in the capital difficult for him. He’s acutely aware of the whispers about him, and his dislike for Koutoku grows every day, now paired closely with his dislike of Ren Kouen.

Hakuryuu is at the summer palace now, but their time together is limited, as per usual. Judar's veiled watchers, no doubt on the orders of the old hag, don’t exactly encourage him to spend time with the fourth prince.

If anything, that fuels the desire Judar has to seek out Hakuryuu at every possible opportunity. That, and something he can’t quite name, but has been there since the day they met.

Unfortunately for Hakuryuu, every possible opportunity does mean _every possible opportunity_ , including but not limited to: lessons in history, lessons in etiquette, meals, training sessions, baths, isolated studies in the library, accidental naps during isolated studies in the library, and various hallways and dark corners around the palace that Hakuryuu knows infinitely better than any of Judar’s keepers.

It’s in one of these dark corners that Judar is now blocking Hakuryuu in and tugging impatiently at his clothing. As per usual, Hakuryuu is spluttering nonsense at his actions and hissing his name in indignation, along with phrases he doesn’t really mean like ‘not _here’_ and ‘didn’t you _just_ \--.’

Judar did _just_ , but it’s not enough. He won’t ever have his fill of Hakuryuu. He’ll always _want_.

Hakuryuu knows it, too. He knows Judar is selfish, and possessive, and he doesn’t ever truly ask Judar to justify himself. There’s a quiet understanding between them, sometimes overshadowed by Judar’s ties to the old hag or Hakuryuu’s need to escape the Kou Empire disguised as academic pursuits, but never gone.

Judar buries his face in the crook of Hakuryuu’s neck, breathing in scented oil and sweat. It’s easy to slip his hands under the waistline of Hakuryuu’s pants, grabbing at his narrow hipbones and squeezing hard. Hakuryuu answers with a breathy sound between a gasp and a groan.

“Judar, I have _lessons_ -!”

“You’ll get there,” Judar pulls Hakuryuu closer as he wedges his bare foot between Hakuryuu’s boots, forcing him to widen his stance. “Who cares if you’re late?”

“ _Instructors_ care.”

“I don’t care about them,” Judar says, closing the matter. He kisses Hakuryuu before he can think of another task that is supposedly more important than them spending time together. Hakuryuu’s brand of flirting is fine, because he doesn’t always like saying what he means, but right now Judar doesn’t have the patience for it.

Hakuryuu isn’t immediately pliant, not that he ever fully is. He, like most royals, possesses a certain kind of indignation that Judar has to craftily slip around before Hakuryuu is willing to relax. This time it’s a combination of a few soft kisses, and Judar firmly massaging the skin underneath his fingers, that has Hakuryuu leaning forward, opening his mouth.

Judar pulls away from Hakuryuu’s mouth, trailing wet kisses down his neck while one of his hands dips dangerously low in Hakuryuu’s pants.

“Judar,” Hakuryuu warns, though he’s still leaning into him.

“Just a little?” Judar’s words are almost muffled against Hakuryuu’s skin.

Hakuryuu is quiet, mulling it over as Judar rubs against him with a lazy need. Finally, he sighs. “Just a little.”

Judar flashes a wide, wicked grin before pressing Hakuryuu firmly against the wall. He kisses him again, hard, and pulls Hakuryuu’s pants down past his thighs. Hakuryuu makes a noise at him for that, probably not quite fitting under his definition of ‘just a little,’ but he doesn’t smack him away.

“No underwear?” Judar grins against Hakuryuu’s collarbone. “Aren’t some of those lessons you’re taking in etiquette?”

“Shut up,” Hakuryuu flushes, pulling away. Not that he can go far, in their position. “I thought-.”

“What?”

“You would ambush me anyway,” Hakuryuu says bluntly, but Judar can read between the lines. He isn’t the only one that wants.

“I would!” Judar grins, shameless.

Hakuryuu rolls his eyes, but his unhappy expression quickly morphs into something more pleasant as Judar wraps a hand around him. His mouth drops open a little, enough so that Judar can see his tongue, and his hips stutter.

His silence doesn’t last long. He squirms under Judar’s hand after a few strokes, pushing at his chest and grunting uncomfortably.

“Judar. _Judar_.”

“What?”

“ _Dry_.”

Oh. Judar feels guilty, though not for too long or too deeply. He removes his hand from Hakuryuu long enough to spit into his palm, which gets him a displeased frown from Hakuryuu but it’s not like he has any oil on him, and in a little bit Hakuryuu will be aroused enough to contribute anyway.

Judar offers a casual apology before he gets back to it, ignoring Hakuryuu’s quiet scoff. His fingers slide quicker over Hakuryuu’s arousal, slick and getting slicker, filling the space between them with filthy wet sounds.

Hakuryuu is doing a better job than usual at staying quiet, teeth digging into his bottom lip and arms loosely wrapped around Judar’s neck to keep the space between them small, private. It doesn’t matter where they do this, Hakuryuu always does something to make it feel intimate. As if everything will be alright if he can somehow cut them off from the world. It’s a childish way of thinking, but it’s endearing, so Judar isn’t going to stop him.

He shifts closer, only pulling away from Hakuryuu long enough to tug his own pants down. He lines them up together, tongue flicking over his lips before he wraps his hand around them both and tugs.

“Nng—”

Judar bites at Hakuryuu’s chin, grinning at the muffled sounds. His rhythm is rough, and would probably seem inexpert to some, but it renders Hakuryuu into a breathy, panting mess faster than anything.

It doesn’t take long for Hakuryuu to tense up all over, hiding his face in Judar’s scarf as he falls apart, shuddering and moaning and trying to catch his breath when it’s all over.

Hakuryuu shifts a little as Judar continues to stroke them, tangling his fingers in Judar’s braid for something to hold on to. Judar comes when Hakuryuu tugs a little too hard on his hair, though he doesn’t dwell on that particular fact, dirtying Hakuryuu’s exposed skin and then some.

Hakuryuu huffs, wasting no time in the afterglow, “did you have to make a mess?”

“You already did,” Judar holds up his hand as proof, enjoying the vexed look that passes over Hakuryuu’s features.

Hakuryuu untangles his fingers from Judar’s hair, stepping back so he can tug up his pants, wiping himself off with the inside of the fabric. He doesn’t notice Judar stepping closer until it’s too late, and two fingers are being shoved into his mouth, the others smearing his chin with cum.

“ _Etiquette_ ,” Judar says, tone saccharine. He casts his voice in a mockery of one of Hakuryuu’s many instructors, “a future king cleans up his own messes.”

He’s honestly surprised when Hakuryuu doesn’t protest, rather he grabs onto Judar’s wrist and holds his hand in place, suckling at his fingers like its cream they’re covered in, and not sticky release.

The moment doesn’t last long.

Judar sees the tensing of Hakuryuu’s jaw before he feels him bite down, none too gently, on all three fingers. Judar hisses, withdrawing them quickly, unable to appreciate the string of saliva that connects his fingertips to Hakuryuu’s lips until it snaps.

“I’m late.” Hakuryuu doesn’t sound smug as Judar rubs the teeth marks with his thumb, but he is. He doesn’t protest being called a future king, Judar notices. It’s a first, and it feels like a milestone.

They fix each other up in relative silence, and Hakuryuu easily avoids all of Judar’s attempts to prolong the process by mussing him up. By the time Hakuryuu is turning to walk away, Judar is a little miffed.

“ _Hakuryuu_.”

“I’m late.”

“I’m leaving for Balbadd, though. I won’t see you for a while.”

Hakuryuu pauses. “You’re going to Balbadd?”

“Didn’t I tell you?”

“You didn’t.”

“I’ll be _gone_ , Hakuryuu.”

 Hakuryuu frowns at him, annoyed. Judar can read between the unspoken lines too, though.

“Fine,” Hakuryuu sighs. “One.”

Judar grins, leaning down to kiss Hakuryuu. It’s deeper than the ones before, less fueled by desire. It’s a rare kiss for them, one they don’t share often.

“I’ll miss you, Hakuryuu.”

“Don’t lie.”

Judar pats Hakuryuu’s cheek, only patronizing him a little. “You never say what you mean.”

Hakuryuu turns away, probably to hide his flush. “Neither do you.”

“I never lie to _you_.”

Hakuryuu glances over his shoulder, eyes reflecting what his face doesn’t. That, he knows is true, and he appreciates it too much to belittle it. “I’ll see you when you return.”

Judar’s grin fades to a smile. He holds it only long enough for Hakuryuu to know it was there. “Always.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> takes place between the time Hakuryuu returned from training with the Yambala and before Judar goes to Balbadd. That makes Hakuryuu 16ish to Judar's 18ish, so I tagged for underage. Technically before Aladdin meets Hakuei, if travel time is considered....? not that that makes any difference in this story actually


End file.
